


Lou, Chin & Kono Saved The Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Capture/Captured, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gunplay, Guns, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting Guns, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny get in trouble, Their friends came to their rescue, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Lou, Chin & Kono Saved The Day:

*Summary: Steve & Danny get in trouble, Their friends came to their rescue, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were exploring one side of an abandoned warehouse, while their friends, Captain Lou Grover, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly were doing the other sides, It was silent, til the two men felt guns at the back of their heads, The Suspects told them this.

 

“Freeze, Suspect # 1 said, “We got you, & we win”, The Second Suspect replied easily. They were ready to shoot, All of sudden, They heard unmistakeable sounds of automatic weapons. Chin’s voice said in an commanding tone, “Right back at ya”, He had his shotgun trained on them, while the other two taskforce members mirrored his gesture.

 

“Drop them or we drop you”, The Former SWAT Commander said in his booming voice, “I would listen to him if I was you, Brah”, The Ex-Surfing Pro said in a calm, & steel voice. The Suspects dropped their guns, The Three Members took them, & boomed them into custody. They said this, as they were doing this.

 

“Boss, Danny”, Kono said with a nod, & a smile, as she took the suspects away. “Guys, Nice to see you still in one piece”, Chin said, as he picked up one gun, while Lou took the other saying, “It is nice indeed”, “Your timing is impeccable”, The Former Seal said, as they followed them out, The Blond Detective said agreeing, “Perfect”, They left so HPD can take over the scene.

 

The End.


End file.
